mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom/Gallery
Season one Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Dragonshy Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Apple Bloom doing karate S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Fall Weather Friends Apple Bloom saying what she will do if she sees the creature S1E17.png|Stare Master Apple Bloom main dancer S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 S2E03 Apple Bloom 'hi Twilight'.png|Lesson Zero S2E4 more costumes.png|Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom holds a flyer S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social S2E06 Apple Bloom 'Today's the day'.png|The Cutie Pox Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Sweetie Belle talking to Apple Bloom S2E17.PNG|Hearts and Hooves Day Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed S2E20 CMC.png|It's About Time Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png|Apple Bloom, in a wagon being pulled by Applejack. Pinkie 'Hey Applejack' S3E3.png Pinkie 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Pinkie jumps into the cart S3E3.png Pinkie 'Weee!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Next time I'll pull you' S3E3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at Pinkie zooming off S3E3.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png Apple Bloom pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png|Apple Bloom assisting in herding the Pinkie Pies Pinkie clones entering the town hall S3E03.png Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom closes the door S3E03.png|Great work,Apple Bloom. One Bad Apple Apple Bloom trying to find what to wear S3E4.png|"What to wear, what to wear?!" Apple Bloom 'Too casual' S3E4.png|"Too casual" Apple Bloom with shades on S3E4.png|"Too summery" Applejack 'Your cousin isn't gonna care whatcha wearing' S3E4.png Applejack 'Just pick something!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom jumping off the bed S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'This is my first time meeting her' S3E4.png|Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom spinning around S3E4.png|Tornado Apple Bloom 'I wanna make a good impression' S3E4.png|Hey, nice glasses. :3 Applejack 'Being on time to pick her up' S3E4.png|Applejack isn't amused... Apple Bloom being dragged S3E4.png|Apple Bloom getting dragged by Applejack. Apple Bloom unraveling S3E4.png Apple Bloom putting hat on head S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh yeah' S3E4.png Apple Bloom's flank S3E4.png Apple Bloom jumping in air S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh this' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Changes everything!' S3E4.png Train station overview S3E4.png Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png|Derp Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|Derp Scootaloo landing S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Is that the train from Manehatten' S3E4.png Apple Bloom outside train window S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'That's her!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'No th-th-that's her' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Um, no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait, that' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Not her either' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Apple Bloom meets Babs Seed S3E04.png|Meet, Babs Seed Apple Bloom's face S3E04.png|Apple Bloom CMC jumping S3E04.png Babs 'Thanks, I'm happy to' S3E04.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'And we've got a really big surprise' S3E04.png Scootaloo about to close Babs' eyes S3E04.png Apple Bloom introducing the CMC's clubhouse S3E04.png|Howdy and welcome to our clubhouse. CMC smiling S3E04.png Scootaloo 'A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!' S3E04.png CMC showing their blank flanks S3E04.png Scootaloo 'We're its founding members' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we're it's only members' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'and you seem like the perfect candidate' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'show you just some of the highlights' S3E04.png Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png Sweetie Belle winks S3E04.png Apple Bloom putting on a smile S3E04.png|*blush* Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle standing S3E04.png CMC looking at Babs Seed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png CMC talking to each other S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Thought she'd be more impressed' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'She's from Manehatten' S3E04.png CMC looks at Babs S3E04.png CMC looking suspiciously S3E04.png Scootaloo 'She can ride on this summer's Summer Harvest Parade float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'That's perfect!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom points at the thinking spot S3E04.png CMC 'Mm-hm' S3E04.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom showing Babs summer float S3E4.png CMC watching Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk S3E4.png Apple Bloom rubbing pumpkin float S3E4.png|Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom does not approve S3E4.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silverspoon S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png CMC about to gasp S3E4.png Babs Seed being aggressive S3E4.png|Cousin looking down on her. Apple Bloom cornered S3E4.png|Sadly, cousin is scary. Scootaloo 'I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'What are we gonna do' S3E04.png Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|"Build a new float." Scootaloo 'Why bother' S3E04.png Apple Bloom depressed S3E04.png Sweetie Belle tell Applejack S3E4.png|Listening to Sweetie Belle's idea. Scootaloo & Apple Bloom NO!! S3E4.png|"NO!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo remembers what Babs said S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom about to close window S3E04.png Apple Bloom about to close door S3E04.png Scootaloo 'How hard could that be' S3E04.png Apple Bloom's shadow S3E4.png 2 heads sticking out the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png Apple Bloom sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC acting like stealth ninjas S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png Apple Bloom standing at the table S3E4.png CMC sneaking from a table S3E4.png CMC were about to enjoy milkshakes S3E4.png CMC drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC uh oh S3E4.png|Uh oh. CMC at the table while Babs Seed dashes toward them S3E4.png CMC looking at something S3E4.png Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom notice LoL face S3E4.png|Hey you lying Scootaloo? CMC walking out the door S3E4.png|So much for milkshakes. CMC looking out the door S3E4.png CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png CMC together in the song S3E4.png CMC running from Babs S3E4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png CMC derping after falling S3E4.png CMC pelted with milkshakes and tomatoes S3E4.png|Poor Apple Bloom. She's been covered in a tomato and a chocolate milkshake. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's heads S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png CMC shakes their heads S3E4.png CMC watching a movie S3E4.png Babs Seed ruining movie for CMC S3E4.png|Babs Seed song Season 3 Episode 4 cinema CMC runs away from dangerous movie S3E4.png CMC reading a book S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png Apple Bloom's piggy head sticking out S3E4.png CMC in 3 seperate columns S3E4.png 3 mustaches in a row S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png CMC get spashed with water S3E4.png CMC getting pelted by apples S3E4.png CMC running to the barn S3E4.png CMC tumble into the barn S3E4.png CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png|Gasp! Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stick their heads out S3E4.png Movie characters walking S3E4.png Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png Apple Bloom's head sticking out S3E4.png CMC depressed S3E04.png CMC walking towards the clubhouse S3E04.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png Scootaloo furious S3E04.png Scootaloo 'your clubhouse' S3E04.png Scootaloo this is our! S3E4.png|Pretty serious. Apple Bloom 'That's not fair, Babs!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom anything to you S3E4.png|"We never done anything to you." Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png CMC looks at their now-occupied clubhouse S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looks at Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to break into tears S3E04.png Sweetie Belle crying S3E04.png|Poor, Sweetie Belle. :( Apple Bloom 'That Babs' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Really gone too far' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Kicked out of our own' S3E4.png Scootaloo puts hooves on bed S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'My own bed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Super seriously' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'We need to talk' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'To Applejack' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' 2 S3E4.png Apple Bloom short think of what Sweetie said S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head 2 S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'We need' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'To fight back' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Yeah!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom by making her S3E4.png|"By making her..." Apple Bloom guest of honor S3E4.png|"The guest of honor." Scootaloo 'Fight back!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom hehehe S3E4.png|"Hehehehe." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom from outside window S3E4.png Apple Bloom trying to sleep on hay S3E04.png Apple Bloom trying to sleep S3E04.png Apple Bloom hears a moo S3E04.png|What in tarnation is that? Apple Bloom looks outside the window S3E04.png Apple Bloom sees Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png Apple Bloom walking quietly S3E04.png Apple Bloom stops S3E04.png CMC at the barn door S3E04.png Apple Bloom putting lantern S3E04.png CMC looking at the float frame S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to put her saddlebag down S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'Yup' S3E04.png Scootaloo about to blow luster dust S3E04.png Sweetie Belle in lusterdust S3E4.png|Admiring a golden Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle in pose S3E4.png|Hey not bad. Sweetie Belle 'That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots' S3E04.png Scootaloo poke & smile S3E4.png|Why you poke me. Scootaloo 'Did you bring the thing' S3E04.png Apple Bloom taking out something inside the saddlebag S3E04.png The kitchen timer now on Scootaloo's hoof S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Granny Smith's kitchen timer' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'C'mon, y'all' S3E04.png CMC with the float frame S3E04.png Scootaloo wait what! S3E4.png|It's just grease. Scootaloo just plain great S3E4.png|Sorry Scootaloo. Scootaloo final adjustments S3E4.png|Are you done yet? Scootaloo all done S3E4.png|Good you're done. CMC all done & tired S3E4.png|Yeah it looks good. Sweetie Belle before she finds us S3E4.png|What? Sweetie Belle I didn't mean S3E4.png|Don't talk... Sweetie Belle no no! S3E4.png|Just forget it. Apple Bloom elbow Sweetie Belle S3E4.png|Elbow you! Sweetie Belle what's that for S3E4.png|Well! Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom happy expressions S3E4.png|Yes plan is in motion. Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom wink S3E4.png|*Wink* CMC wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Sweetie Belle with CMC S3E4.png|Mad, mad, mad!! CMC evil laughter S3E4.png|Some more evil laughter. Apple Bloom obvious sign S3E4.png|Sounded evil and being deaf to Applejack's ears. CMC relishing plan S3E4.png|Relishing the plan. CMC say what... S3E4.png|Say what... Apple Bloom heartache S3E4.png|"Heartache?" Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo standing S3E4.png|Listening to Applejack explain some stuff. CMC guilty S3E4.png|Guilty. Scootaloo that's why S3E4.png|Cute ear drop. Scootaloo she joined S3E4.png|And then the ears perk back up. Apple Bloom be a bully S3E4.png|Invaded your space!! CMC NOOO! S3E4.png|Nooo! CMC do we do! S3E4.png|"What do we do!!" Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie putting out rope ladder S3E4.png Pinkie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Stallion jumping across windscreen S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom standing by Scootaloo S3E4.png Golden Apple and Lettuce float side by side S3E4.png Apple Bloom trying to talk to Babs S3E4.png Babs 'You're not getting your float back, cry babies' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'But it's booby trapped!' S3E4.png Babs barging into lettuce float S3E4.png CMC's faces after float barged S3E4.png Pinkie 'Veggie salad!' S3E4.png CMC 'Huh' S3E4.png Cabbage float approaching hay bale S3E4.png Cabbage float hitting hay bale S3E4.png Pinkie, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sticking heads out of lettuce S3E4.png Sweetie Belle moving wheel away from her head S3E4.png Pinkie 'Veggie salad' S3E04.png Pinkie eating the lettuce S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E04.png CMC chasing the float S3E04.png The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png CMC running S3E04.png CMC trying to get to the float S3E04.png CMC about to get into the float S3E04.png Apple Bloom looks down S3E04.png CMC freaks out S3E04.png CMC gets out from the float S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time' S3E04.png Babs "You saved me!" S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'About that' S3E04.png Babs 'You pushed me out just when the float' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'we were the reason it was headed into the lake' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'We booby trapped the float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'we were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully' S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Guess what we're trying to say is' S3E04.png CMC apologizes to Babs S3E04.png Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle "That's what I kept on saying!" S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S3E04.png Babs wants to start over S3E04.png Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png|"Defiantly." Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png|Apple Bloom and the Crusaders, welcome their new fellow Cutie Mark Crusader. Magic Duel Filly Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png|Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle disguised as filly versions of Applejack and Rarity Filly Applejack and Rarity 2 S3E04.png Sweetie_Belle_with_her_hair_dyed_S3E05.png Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Scootaloo 'Then, all of a sudden' S3E06.png Scootaloo goes up to the ladder S3E06.png Scootaloo re-saying what Rainbow Dash said to her S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Woooow' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'teach me everything she knows' S3E06.png Scootaloo "And become like my big sister!" S3E6.png Scootaloo bites her lips S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'I dunno about all that' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I know, I know' S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Sure' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'Absolutely' S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Applejack and I are supposed to be campin' up' S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Sure!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'I wanna go' S3E06.png Apple Bloom rolls eyes S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'of course you can go!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'And I'll get Rarity to come too!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'Told you she'd wanna go' S3E06.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo walking S3E06.png Applejack 'You packed bug spray' S3E06.png Apple Bloom showing the bug spray S3E6.png Apple Bloom 'You got the canteens' S3E06.png Applejack Canteen S03E06.png Applejack 'Looks like we're all set then' S3E06.png Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo in shock S03E06.png Applejack informing Scootaloo that Rainbow Dash will be meeting them S3E06.png Scootaloo smile S3E06.png Applejack, Rarity and the CMC walking S3E06.png Applejack and Apple Bloom setting up a tent S3E06.png Apple Bloom pulling a rope S3E06.png Applejack's and Apple Bloom's tent is set up S3E06.png Rainbow Dash flying upwards S3E06.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sees Rarity's tent S3E06.png Rainbow Dash imitating Rarity S3E6.png|Caught in mid-blink. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom laugh S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'Can you get us' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Of course!' S3E06.png The first campsite S3E06.png Rainbow sees Sweetie Belle about to take a seat S3E06.png Rainbow wants to tell a story S3E06.png CMC looks up towards Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo points at her wings S3E06.png Scootaloo pointing at Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo standing on one hoof S3E06.png Rainbow 'You like scary stories, right' S3E06.png Scootaloo scared S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Mmhmm' S3E06.png Rainbow 'just like this one' S3E06.png CMC scared S3E06.png Rainbow pointing at the CMC S3E06.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle screams S3E06.png Applejack notices Apple Bloom on her back S3E06.png Applejack "No olden pony in our tent" S3E06.png Rarity and Applejack entering their respective tents S3E06.png Applejack and Apple Bloom rolling their tent S3E06.png Scootaloo continues riding S3E06.png Rarity off couch S3E6.png|Standing around. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looking S3E06.png Scootaloo lands on the bush S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Um... don't come this way!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'way better than going through the bushes' S3E06.png The group continuing their trek S3E06.png The group approaches their second campsite S3E06.png Applejack 'No need for tents tonight' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash in front of the cave S3E06.png The other ponies on the campsite S3E06.png Applejack feeling cold S3E06.png Applejack 'where's that Scootaloo' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'That's it' S3E06.png Applejack starting the fire S3E06.png The fire starts S3E06.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom smiling at each other S3E06.png Apple Bloom being held by Applejack S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'It gallops only at night' S3E06.png Applejack 'does this pony know where it's goin' S3E06.png Rainbow 'not brainless' S3E06.png Applejack 'So where's its brain' S3E06.png The other ponies hearing the story S3E06.png Rarity enjoying fright S3E6.png|Freak out! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hugging their respective sisters S3E06.png Scootaloo 'time for bed yet, is it?' S3E06.png Applejack 'Fraid so, Scootaloo' S3E06.png The group entering the cave S3E06.png The group enters the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to the other ponies S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Apple Bloom and Applejack S3E06.png Apple Bloom yawning S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Maybe tomorrow' S3E06.png Apple Bloom falls asleep S3E06.png Applejack 'you don't really wanna go to sleep' S3E06.png Scootaloo sees the others asleep S3E06.png Apple Family Reunion Apple Bloom looking at the RSVPs S3E08.png Apple Bloom hearing Granny Smith S3E08.png Apple Bloom "Everypony!" S3E08.png|''Everypony!'' Apple Bloom telling Granny Smith all her RSVPs S3E8.PNG Apple Bloom reads the replies S3E08.png Apple Bloom continues reading replies S3E08.png Apple Bloom sorts through the invitations S3E8.png Apple Bloom looking at all the RVSP S3E8.png Apple Bloom about to say "Manehattan!" S3E08.png Apple Bloom "Manehatten!" S3E8.png Apple Bloom leaping in joy S3E08.png|Ah get to see my favorite cousin! Apple family at table S3E08.png Applejack and Granny Smith S3E08.png Granny Smith with the family album S3E8.PNG Applejack asks about the quilt S3E8.png Granny Smith doesn't think the quilt will ever be finished S3E8.PNG Apple Bloom points to a picture in the album S3E08.png Apple Bloom holding back laugh S3E8.png|We know she's not lying. Apple Bloom asking Granny about the family memories S3E8.PNG Granny Smith tousles Apple Bloom's mane S3E8.PNG Granny and Apple Bloom looking at Applejack S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom laughing at a photo S3E8.PNG Apple Bloom at the door S3E08.png Apple Bloom looking S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I was gonna ask you the same thing!' S3E08.png Applejack 'I can't sleep!' S3E08.png Applejack 'My gears are turnin' in my head about this reunion!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom lays down on Applejack's bed S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'We're gonna do so many fun things' S3E08.png Apple Bloom sleeping S3E08.png Applejack dragging the blanket to Apple Bloom S3E08.png Applejack covering Apple Bloom with a blanket S3E08.png Applejack 'Trust me, little sis' S3E08.png Applejack 'This reunion I'm puttin' together' S3E08.png Applejack 'is gonna be worth the wait' S3E08.png Applejack making a scrunchy face S3E08.png Applejack smiling S3E08.png Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Where is she' S3E08.png Babs about to spin Apple Bloom S3E08.png Apple Bloom gets spinned S3E08.png Apple Bloom becomes happy S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed meets again S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs reunite S03E08.png Apple Bloom 'I know it hasn't been that long' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs 'It felt like forever!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom walking with Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I can't wait to hear all about it!' S3E08.png Babs 'Okay. So first day' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs hears Applejack S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sees Applejack S3E08.png Babs Seed, Applejack, and Apple Bloom S3E8.png Applejack pushing Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking unhappy S3E08.png Babs, Apple Bloom and other fillies on the starting line S3E08.png Applejack 'where you go on to the next leg of the race' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'There's more?' S3E08.png Applejack 'Much more' S3E08.png Applejack walking past Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed looking worried S3E08.png Applejack starts the race S03E08.png Applejack points at her right S3E08.png Applejack last pony standing wins S03E08.png Apple Bloom, Babs and fillies staring S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E08.png Applejack with a flag S3E08.png Applejack 'go!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs seven-legged race S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sweating S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs frustrated S03E08.png The fillies running around trees S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom running around a tree S3E8.png Apple Bloom 'Great!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Ugh...' S3E08.png Babs 'You alright' S3E08.png Apple Bloom cross eyed S3E8.png|Cross eyed Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png Babs sees Apple Bloom on the ground S3E08.png Babs sigh S3E08.png Paper plates spinning on heads S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Babs balancing plates S3E08.png Babs 'Yeah. Two' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Do they wanna be Crusaders' S3E08.png Babs 'Totally!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Great!' 2 S3E08.png Apple Bloom continuing to balance the plate S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sticking their tongues out S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'wants this to be like a super-awesome reunion' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'but that was ridiculous!' S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom hearing Applejack S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom looking up S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I haven't had any time with Babs!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'We were so busy with that obstacle course' S3E08.png Applejack 'There'll be plenty of time' S3E08.png Babs Seed looks real worried S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Babs wowza S03E08.png S3E08 Bat Attack 2.png Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png S3E08 Bailing Out 3.png Applejack taking in reality S3E8.png|Arriving at Applejack's side. Applejack oh Granny S3E8.png|Wide eyed like Applejack. Applejack so sorry S3E8.png|Don't worry Applejack. Applejack possibly be S3E8.png|Said something that didn't go right with Applejack. Applejack really S3E8.png Applejack remember about S3E8.png|I'm bound to remember it too. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error while cleaning wood S3E8.png Applejack Bloom and Babs smiling S03E08.png Apple Bloom riding a steer S03E08.png Applejack Bloom and Granny hauling paint S03E08.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png S3E8 photo album 0.png Babs hugging Apple Bloom S3E08.png S3E8 Applejack and Granny Smith watching Apple Bloom and Babs Seed.png S3E8 photo album 1.png S3E8 photo album 3.png S3E8 photo album 4.png|Apple Bloom saluting with Babs Seed. S3E8 photo album 8.png S3E8 photo album 9.png S3E8 the Apples looking through their photo album.png|Looking through the album with her family. Spike at Your Service Spike and Apple Bloom washing pig S03E09.png Wet and soapy Apple Bloom S03E09.png Spike, Apple Bloom, and sparkly pig S03E09.png|We're finished,Applejack. Apple Bloom talking to Applejack in the piggie den S3E9.png Applejack sees Apple Bloom leave S03E09.png|''Cutie Mark in water skiing, here I come.'' Keep Calm and Flutter On Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png|Apple Bloom in a basket with Granny Smith. Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac on top of ice S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac caught in blast S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac in midair S03E10.png Just for Sidekicks CMC with Angel S3E11.png CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png Spike making proposition S3E11.png|Being made a propitiation. Spike talking to the CMC S3E11.png Apple Bloom putting on her goggles S3E11.png CMC 'Ha!' S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'A bunny-sitting cutie mark' S3E11.png Angel hugging Scootaloo's legs S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'And we haven't exactly figured out' S3E11.png The other Crusaders being hit by Scootaloo S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders confident S03E11.png Apple Bloom but wait S3E11.png|"But wait!" Apple Bloom asks about treats S03E11.png Apple Bloom "one jewel might be able to cover it all" S03E11.png Apple Bloom isn't convinced S03E11.png Spike and the CMC "take it or leave it" S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders messy S03E11.png Sweetie Belle not very sure S3E11.png|Not very sure about the owl. Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png CMC about to skydive off a bridge S03E11.png Spike snatches up the Crusaders S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited "Crystal Empire?!" S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders disappointed S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Scootaloo think the walls S3E11.png|What about the walls? Scootaloo cute gasp S3E11.png|Yes Apple Bloom, be cute. Scootaloo see through S3E11.png|Yeah!! And we shall call this land...uh, this land. Scootaloo so beautiful S3E11.png|Oh dear Celestia in Canterlot! Spike "nopony's getting past this dragon" S03E11.png Scootaloo ow S3E11.png|Plucking a feather. CMC "don't make me use this" S03E11.png Apple Bloom tickles Spike with a feather S03E11.png Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png Spike sees Angel S3E11.png|Just looking on. CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png CMC hear Twilight S3E11.png|It's Twilight alright. Spike everybody down S3E11.png|Curse your sudden but inevitable﻿ betrayal! CMC hiding "there has to be a better solution" S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo worried S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Winona howling S03E11.png Miscellaneous Apple Bloom Sketch.jpg|Original Apple Bloom sketch by Lauren Faust. Apple Bloom toy.jpeg|Apple Bloom (Toy). Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Apple Bloom and Applejack (Toys.) 2011 02storypack.jpg|This is a mispackaged toy. CMC intro.png|Apple Bloom and her friends in the intro used from Lesson Zero on. Castle Creator Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom, from Castle Creator Castle Creator Franken Apple Bloom.png|Franken-Apple Bloom Castle Creator Apple Bloom smiles.png|Apple Bloom Castle Creator Apple Bloom in a dress.png CMC as flower fillies.jpg Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|Promotional GetGlue sticker for Sleepless in Ponyville Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire.jpg|Promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders